Demon's Darkness
by Death Clock
Summary: Eve is a demon cursed to be hated by everyone and upon leaving hell has one month to find someone who will love her despite her curse or she will die. Having lived a life of pain and suffering, she knew nothing about happiness and desire. Until she meets Strider, Keeper of Defeat. Will they overcome their obstacles and save her or will she die, feeling nothing but hopelessness?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fiction so no hate comments please and if you liked it, leave it in the comments and I'll update as fast as I can. Characters are slightly OOC in my opinion and some OC's included.**_

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me except for my custom character(s)**

**Hell, Sector 85, Coordinates 127 65 73, 7.57 am **

**Light drifted in and out of her vision as Eve opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings.** _How long have I been unconscious? Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm…. in hell suffering a punishment for…. I forgot. So much pain…._ **Tears streamed down her bloody and bruised face as she tried recalling all the events that occurred in her three thousand years of life. She recalled nothing but pain and suffering as she stared at herself in her memory as she was despised by everyone and thus, was tormented repeatedly both physically and emotionally. She never got a chance to at least know what it was to be loved and cherished….** _I'm hopeless…. Useless…. I deserve what I'm getting they said, well I might as well believe them. I really am useless after all…. _**The last thing she saw in her conscious moments was a whip being lashed at her and then she saw another one of her tormentors telling the whip lasher something that she couldn't hear and he switched his whip with a giant mace with spikes and the last thing she saw was that same mace heading for her head and then the darkness greeted her once more.**

**Light once again assaulted her eyes, blood red from all the beatings she took with her face and had to stifle a groan from the intense pain. She heard a noise and realised that she was being dragged, possibly to another torture location which was her most likely assumption. She also noticed that the stench of sulphur and smoke was getting weaker and weaker as she was dragged along by her guard or tormentor as she so preferred. "Where are you taking me?" her words came out as a whisper due to her extremely weakened self who survived torture for the longest amount of time in hell. "You are going to Earth, Budapest is where we'll drop you're dropped off. Lucifer has removed all your rights as a hell citizen so you can't stay here anymore," the guard –tormentor- replied with a sneer. Soon, they neared the gates and she couldn't believe it, she was really going to be thrown out. She tried biting back the hot tears that formed. **_Why does everyone despise me? What did I do wrong? Am I really so horrible an existence that I deserved death? Maybe I do, I don't care anymore…._ **As she was trapped in her thoughts she noticed that she had already arrived in Budapest and the guard then dropped her off at the fortress that stood atop a hill, overlooking the town below. She stood on shaky legs and tried to find to a place where she could at least rest or die in peace but her weakness caught up to her and dragged her back down to sweet oblivion as she collapsed in the fortress's hallway.**

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 8.17 am**

"**Shit! I spotted hunters swarming the area when I went to town, there's at least two hundred thousand in there and furthermore, we only have five –four, Torin not included – to defend the fortress," Lucien paced the common room while talking to Sabin about the situation. "Let's set to work then, you go gather the others while I prepare my gear and fortify the fortress's defences and booby traps," already strapping his blades all over his body as he replied. Lucien nodded before flashing away. **

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 8.30 am**

"**What happened?" Strider asked Lucien as he fought back a wave of vomit thinking of escaping his stomach through his mouth after the he was flashed. "I don't know, probably that bitch goddess Rhea. Anyway, we should gear up while we still have time to do so," Lucien replied already finished with his gear. Strider walked off towards his room, all the while Defeat was chanting **_**Win **_**in his mind and he was about to screw the demon stupid when he spotted the still bleeding Eve collapsed at the corridor near his room. He had to sucked in a breath at how gorgeous she was, she had platinum-blond hair that cascaded over her shoulders along with a set of elegantly curved horns – one of which was snapped and bleeding – which rested on a face he thought was utter perfection, a pixie nose with matching eyes and lips to match. She had impeccable breasts that were neither too big nor too small and the flat planes of her stomach was adorned by the most perfect navel he had seen, so perfect in fact that Stridey monster stirred from his centuries-long slumber. He continued his survey of her body and landed on her hips and hissed a breath when long-forgotten desire flooded his every cell, she had shapely hips and a nice firm ass which he so desperately wanted to squeeze he had to summon all the restraint that were trying its hardest to leave him to stop himself from claiming her on the spot. He couldn't look anymore or else he would forget that hunters were probably about to storm his home at any moment so he scooped her up and placed her unconscious form on his bed as he geared up and glanced at her once more before leaving the room.**

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05N, 10.27 am**

**Eve awoke to the sound of tortured screams and reverberating gunshots that echoed in her head. Eyes still slightly droopy from having just woken up, she approached the door and before reaching the doorknob it slammed open and into her face, then trampled upon by a group of men each sporting military clothes and bulletproof vests as well as gun with armour piercing bullets. **_I'm going to be tortured….again? I've had ENOUGH! _**A haze of red clouded her vision and her nails elongated to claws, her supressed bloodlust hit her with such a powerful intensity she couldn't think hearing a voice inside her head telling her **_Kill, Kill, Must KILL! _**Her hands were shaking with the intensity of her rage and finally unable to control herself, screamed and launched herself at the five men, ripping them apart and covering her their blood, all the while laughing at their screams of fear and pleas for mercy. **_More! Kill more! Feels so good... Must kill more…._

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 10.30 am**

**Strider heard a scream filled with unholy rage coming from his room and saw Eve walking out of the room with a hunter she held by the neck and laughed while ripping his head from his body and threw it at another hunter to stun and she did the same to him as she did the other, she repeated that again and again hearing the other warriors shout a "What the fuck?" or "The hell just happened?". He killed the remaining two hunters he was engaged in combat with and found Sabin and Cameo looking dumbfounded as they took in what just happened. "What happened?" he asked both of them. "We don't know, all we saw was the hunters collapsing one after the other with their heads ripped off," they replied, showing him one of the heads that met Eve's wrath. Then he decided he might as well tell them that they had an unexpected guest help them instead of hiding it so he gathered all the warriors and told them, "If you want to know who did this, come to my room in ten minutes, she's in there" "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'she' ?" Paris asked, clearly wanting to screw her if he had a chance, his eyes clearly betraying his intentions. "You'll see soon enough," Strider replied and then walked off to his room.**

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 10.40 am**

**Eve staggered back to Strider's room, any signs of her previous blood rage already disappearing, her claws retracting to normal length, her eyes regaining its regular mismatched colours of bright red and bright green. Her wounds were leaching her energy and soon enough she felt her body go limp as she no longer had the strength to stand but before she hit the ground, she felt strong arms wrap around her upper body and heard a voice saying, "Rest, sweetheart, you will meet the others soon…." She embraced the welcoming darkness and slipped into oblivion.**

**How did you find it? Comment for more chapters and lots of thanks if you appreciate my work!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Death Clock (DC) here, this is chapter 2 of Demon's Darkness and I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have in the previous one. It might look like I just typed everything that came into my mind - I did – so I apologise in advance if it looks like crap.**_

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 11.00am**

**Strider left the room and once again returned to the common room to face the others. "So? Can we see her? Your ten minutes turned to like… thirty," Anya asked, clearly impatient as she was eager in meeting the mysterious demon who annihilated an army of hunters alone and laughing while at it. "Yeah, she's not awake though," Strider replied. "I don't give a damn, I'm fucking coming in there now!" She shouted, clearly reaching her patience at having to follow Strider's orders, as she elbowed everyone aside and entered his room with the others trailing behind. **

"**So that's her, damn, I would have thought she was an angel if it weren't for those horns… and wings," she said, amazed at the delicate beauty who now lay asleep on Strider's bed. "I found her unconscious at the corridor near my room," Strider added, his gaze perpetually wandering to Eve. Being the kind hearted angel she was, Olivia immediately tended to her still gaping wounds and began bandaging them. "Anyway, where did she come from? Hell's impossible. That son of a fuck  
Lucifer made sure that everything only went in and not out so she can't have come from there, well, after Legion's rescue that is," Aeron asked having just returned from Hell several weeks ago. "Don't ask me that, I told you that I found her unconscious in the hallway and that's all. I know nothing else." Eve began stirring and was showing signs of waking up. "We'll ask her, she's waking up."**

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 11.15am**

**Eve sat up with a jolt, having just woken up from one of her many nightmares, and saw the people staring at her. She scrambled away from them in terror. "What do you want? I got kicked out of my only home. I have nothing left, what else do you want?" her words coming out as choked sobs. **_Who did this to her? _**He felt rage instantly fill him, begging to torture the bastards responsible for her pain but quickly wiped it from his mind. "Shit! She's fucking scared of us. What do we do? She might go feral on us if we near her," Torin asked. "I'll take care of it, you guys wait outside," Strider said, his demon purring with delight at the self-issued challenge. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Strider and Eve at the opposite ends of the room. "Just leave me, I'll die anyway. That's what you wanted right? Me, dead, no longer in existence right?" and made a sad laugh at her hopeless life.**_ Not like it'll become better anyway, never has been in the past two thousand years, what's today's difference gonna make…if there is one._ **"Sweetheart, listen to me, I won't hurt-" "Shut up! Everyone says that but what did I get? Betrayal, Betrayal, BETRAYAL!" she screeched as her hatred returned with a vengeance and she was once again in a blood rage, her claws sharpening, her eyes glazing over with crimson and her horns turning pitch black to match the flurry of emotions inside of her. She immediately tackled him and knocked him to the ground and straddled his waist as she was about to punch him but he wasn't fighting back, he just lay there, waiting for the blows to come. **_Why isn't he fighting back? All the others did, but why not him? _**Too lost in her thoughts she didn't realise she was being carried back to the bed, and when she did she didn't struggle, in fact, she looked at him and relished at his features. Baby blue eyes, cheekbones so sharp they could have cut glass and lips so thick it looked swollen as though he just had a vigorous kissing session. **_Kill… no woman will touch him or even look at him, he's MINE!_** A tide of jealousy swept through her, threatening to overtake her had she relinquished her control on these new emotions she hadn't experienced even once in her three thousand years of life. Can it even be called life? She immediately quashed those thoughts and went back to surveying the warrior holding her. She felt his abs rippling at her touch and his heat was so decadent she actually whimpered at its loss when Strider laid her down on the bed. "Don't leave me alone… I want you to stay. **_**Please,**_**" she moaned as he sat down at the edge of the bed and once again felt his heat. **_I can't get enough, I want more than this but I won't last here on the surface, at least with my curse still in effect._** "You calmed down yet?" he asked her. "Yes, sorry…" she replied, clearly upset at her own lack of control "What's your name?" "I'm Eve, who are you? "Strider. Don't worry about the others, they won't hurt you in any way, I'll make sure of it," as he took her hand and led her outside to meet the others who… weren't there. "Fuck dammit! Where did everyone go?" At this, she gave a tinkling laugh. Gods, her laugh is so sexy. He felt his blood flowing towards his growing erection, damn, I already have an erection and it's only her laugh, Gods. Suddenly, Torin's voice came out of the speakers nearest to them, "Sorry for leaving suddenly but my sensors just detected about twenty million hunters around the fortress and they're still increasing. Can you ask the demon to help us?" Nice cockblock man, you me saved me from my urge to screw her right at this moment. "Are they the ones just now? The ones I killed?" she asked. "Yeah, can you help us?" Torin asked over the speakers. "I'll go alone, can I? I wanna have fun. Fun, so much fun…" a demonic gleam entering those mismatched eyes of hers and gave an evil laugh, already imagining the pain she would inflict on those humans. "Let her go and tell everyone to go to your room, I want to see her in action," he told Torin. **

**Budapest, Coordinates 47.5N 19.05E, 12nn**

**In her extreme enthusiasm, Eve opened one of the windows and jumped down, an evil aura emanating from her as she thought of the worst ways possible, laughing to herself. Her recent fear disappearing as though it never existed. She crippled the hunters and ripped them to shreds in front of the other hunters' eyes, laughing cruelly as she did and even relished in it, taking pleasure from her kills, her bloodlust increasing to fever pitch. Meanwhile… "What the fuck! She's just playing with them. I mean, look at her face, she's fucking laughing," Aeron said as they watched the entire battle unfold through Torin's monitors. "Remind me never to piss her off. She looks like she can kill anyone and still enjoy it," Paris muttered, a mixture of amusement and fear layering his voice. Strider was simply too amazed to even utter a word, with Eve moving fluidly as she killed the hunters having tired of torturing them and decided to kill them quickly using her claws to rip their throats out and occasionally using some invisible force to rip the hunters' heads off if they came in extremely large groups. What's surprising was that she didn't even look serious as she fought them, no running and dodging and all the other crap, she was just walking and leisurely killing them as though it were a walk in the park.**_ Win?_** Defeat perked up in his mind. **_Later, stop disturbing me, I want to watch uninterrupted,_** and with that, Strider mentally shoved the demon into a dark corner of his mind.**

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 12.40pm**

_Finally, it's the last one… I want to go back… to Strider…_** Eve's thoughts were fragmented as her still healing body could not bear the strain she put her body in despite the gracefulness of it. She stumbled over trees and roots, her weakening further and black webs wove into her vision. **_Must get back… Must… Get… Back…_** finally unable to stay conscious any further, Eve collapsed on the blood soaked ground as she was pulled into the darkness once more.**

_**That was chapter 2. I plan on making it more interesting in the next chapter as I probably couldn't do in this one with my school activities and whatnot. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, DC here. This is chapter 3 of Demon's Darkness. I still have a long way to go in my writing but I hope you find this chapter good anyway. :P**_

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 11.30pm, Curse day counter: 30 days remaining**

**Eve awoke, feeling content but sore, her eyes still closed as she stretched her arms. "She's waking…" someone mumbled as other mumbles reverberated around her. She opened her eyes, noticing the people in the room, "You okay?" Strider asked, hooking a lock of her platinum hair behind her ear. She cringed at his touch, thinking he meant to hurt her. Noticing that, he frowned and pulled his hand back and stepped away.****"Who… are… you…?" she croaked out, still not lowering her guard in any way. "We should introduce ourselves, she doesn't trust us at all," one of them spoke, of which the others replied with a quick nod of their heads. They started introducing themselves and soon knew them and remembered thanks to her perfect memory – if only she remembered the good memories, it would have been better – and in turn introduced herself to them. "You were awesome out there, none of us can take on that many hunters with a smile on our faces," the one called Torin complimented just as the one called Cameo scowled, clearly irritated despite the grave look on her face. **_She likes him then… Thank the gods, if it was Strider…_** fury raced through her at the thought of him touching or kissing another woman. **_What's happening to me? Why do I have these feelings? I don't understand… _**"– wrong?" Strider asked, shaking her shoulders. "What? You said something?" "Is there anything wrong? You're eyes. They're blood red and your expression just now looked like you wanted to kill someone," he stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. It's nothing," she answered, looking ashamed. "No need to apologise, let's go eat, I'm hungry," he said to the others and her, ushering her to the dining area.**

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 11.30pm, Curse day counter: 30 days remaining**

**Strider guided Eve to a seat as he took a plate of broiled meat for himself and her and set the plate in front of her, "Eat. You need the strength to heal." Her mouth watering, she immediately dug into her food, polishing the entire plate clean in seconds. "Can I have something to drink?" she looked up at him with her emerald and ruby orbs. **_Win? _**Defeat asked and for the first time did not pound against his skull like usual.**_ Shut up, you'll get your 'win' later_**, he told his demon and pushed it to a corner of his mind.**_ Her eyes match her perfectly. I want her… I want to kiss her, touch her, and claim her even. What's wrong with me?_** He liked women with big boobs and Eve clearly wasn't in the 'big boobs' category so why? Why did she cause him to react like this? He was already hard and wanted to claim her were they alone. He tamped those thoughts down and replied her with a clipped nod, still unable to keep a firm hold on his new-found desires. He took an ambrosia-laced wine bottle and took two wine glasses then returned to the table. He poured out a glass for her and then for himself, handing the glass to her which she accepted. "Why are you scared of us?" Strider asked, almost wishing he hadn't upon looking at her pained expression. "I don't want to talk about this…**_** Please…**_**" the last was choked out as she remembered the painful memories of her past. **_What did she do to deserve this? I want her crying out of joy and not of sadness and pain._** "I'm sorry, I won't ask again," he said as he sifted her platinum locks through his fingers. His chest ached whenever he saw her crying, why?**_ I want to stop those tears, she doesn't deserve the torture she experienced in hell. She deserves to see the light at the end of the tunnel._** Eve downed glass after glass of the tainted wine and soon downed a total of eight glasses of wine. "Don't… even bother, Strider. I… won't last long here… on the surface… anyway."**

**Budapest, Coordinates: 47.5N 19.05E, 12.01am, Curse day counter: 29 days remaining**

"**What? What do you mean you won't last long on the surface?" he asked, a layer of panic and worry in his voice. Tears streamed down her face as she replied, "My curse…" her voice cracking more with each word.**_ Why? When I finally find people who actually acknowledged me, my curse wants to take them away. I shouldn't even hope, I'll just hurt myself in the end… _**"Curse?" "Yes, I have a curse, my curse is mentioned in this," she said, her voice tinged with so much misery it rivalled Cameo's, as a book appeared in her lap and she flipped to a page and handed the book to him. **

**~ Book of Death ~**

**~ Chapter XIV ~**

**~ Curse of Draat ~**

**Once every millennia, the soul- binding curse of Draat is inflicted upon a newborn female demon. She is to be despised from birth, her life predestined to be one of pain and suffering. Should she find the one who will break her curse, they will suffer painful hardships. Draat's curse eternally binds the afflicted demon to hell and should she leave hell's borders, will have thirty days to find her soul mate and break the curse, eternally freeing her from her torment but should she fail, she will weaken terribly and die in constant suffering but only through death can her soul mate realise her worth and free her from Draat's curse… **

**~ Information Incomplete ~**

**Strider dropped the book, his hands shaking in disbelief as he tried denying what he saw. Everyone gathered around him as he read the scriptures in the book and some gasped, some felt pity for Eve, some were dumbfounded like Strider. He picked up the book and approached Eve who was sobbing in the corner of the room of the room. "Eve, we will find a way around your curse. No matter what we'll – I'll – find a way to remove your curse, you hear?" Strider said attempting to reassure her that everything will be alright. "I was doomed anyway, the moment I was kicked out of hell, the curse was already in effect," she screamed, her soul despairing at the hopelessness of her life. "Not like anyone will want **_**someone**_** like me," she muttered, her voice layered with the pain and helplessness she experienced in the past three thousand years.**_ Eve, why? Why do you think you're hopeless? I'm here for you. I'll save you from the dark past you had, you just need to tell me what to do. _**His chest ached as he saw Eve with that tortured gleam in her eyes, the resignation in her voice. She didn't want to fight it, didn't want to try to free herself from her curse because… that's right, she believed there was no reason to fight it, no one to return to. No one to comfort her, she was alone against the world. **_I am so self-centred, I always complain about the pain I get when I lose a challenge and I thought that was agonising but what about Eve? She suffered physical and emotional pain her entire life, she suffered so much more than me but she didn't complain. I will save even at the cost of my own life._


End file.
